


a different kind of remedy

by prompto



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paine is hit with an odd status effect. Rikku feels responsible and ends up helping her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of remedy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing. I started a new run-through of FFX-2 and felt the need for something like this.
> 
> Yeah.

Paine sighed.

The entire afternoon had been a complete waste of time. Who would’ve thought that attempting to explore a new area would only lead them to encounter more trouble than any sphere was worth.

She had known that with the way Rikku’s eyes had lit up while describing the place in question that there would be trouble looming ahead somehow. Of course, the girl hadn’t known just what lay in store for them so she couldn’t blame her _entirely_.

Still Paine couldn’t help but to glare at her with a side-ways glance.

“Ooooh come on cheer up. We had a little bit of trouble, so what? It’s not like it’s anything we _haven’t_ run into before.”

Paine was hardly enthused by Rikku’s encouragement. “Us nearly dying from booby traps at every turn is hardly a _little_ bit of trouble.”

“Huff. Come on Yunie, back me up here! It wasn’t that bad right?”

Yuna chose that moment to be silent.

It only made Rikku shuffle closer next to her as her green eyes were now full of concern. She didn’t like when her cousin disapproved of things.

“Yunie??”

“I’m sure she agrees.” Paine stated in the former summoner’s place. With her arms crossed, the sound of her boots echoed along the stone flooring. She brushed passed Rikku while still clearly being annoyed.

“Ooooh..we still got a good sphere out of it..” Rikku half-way mumbled and kicked a rock.

Paine refused to continue the conversation further. It’d just end up in them arguing, especially since Rikku was in her moping stage. Things always went this way in a disagreement between them.

Just as there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, the bit of relief that washed over the warrior vanished rather quickly in place of taking a defensive position.

Her hand gripped her sword, hearing what sounded to be a screech.

“Something’s coming-“

Yuna ran forward with her gun in hand. Paine’s exclamation was a second too late though, and soon a higher screech than before filled the space around them. Yuna was moving to cast Protect on her companion; the sound of metal hitting metal rang shortly thereafter.

“Paine!” Rikku launched forward, her daggers in hand as she hastily tried to help pry the winged Siren off of the other woman.

The monster hurdled back, hitting the wall for a moment. Its eyes became a dark red, peering over at the leather-clad warrior.

Paine fell forward to her knees, the sword clattering against the ground as she pressed a hand to her forehead. It was some sort of status effect, one she couldn’t remember feeling at all in the past.

Yuna quickly grabbed for a Remedy. Paine shrugged it off long enough to pull herself together and help Rikku finish off the fiend.

“Are you all right?” Yuna ran a hand worriedly along Paine’s arm, looking her over to ensure no other damage had been done to her friend.

“I’m fine. Not sure what that spell was though.”

“You seem okay..but if something starts to feel off tell us okay?” Rikku tilted her head while helping the woman up.

“I’ve been through worse. Both of you should stop worrying so much.” Paine chose that moment to brush herself off and poke Rikku’s forehead before continuing forward once more.

At least the exit was so close now it helped distract her from the prickling sensation on the back of her neck. Nothing felt wrong, but the nagging in the back of her mind that there was more to what happened still lingered.

* * *

 

The evening went by normally enough. They’d extracted what data they could from the sphere, Shinra stating that he’d be able to change it into a new dressphere. The wild antics of Brother fawning over his cousin had made Paine leave the bridge to instead head to the bar. She could use a drink after the stress of the afternoon.

Barkeep poured her a tonic that was apparently becoming rather popular in Luca. He’d added some liquor only found at the Moonflow which gave it more of a kick to her senses.

Leaning forward against the bar a little more, she focused on what was being shown on the TV. It was some blitzball game or another. None of her favorite teams were involved so she was mostly watching it to pass the time.

The sound of the automatic doors swooshed open nearby. Barkeep gave a wave to whoever it was.

The gentle aroma of a perfume that she knew well filled her senses. It was never overpowering, but it was intoxicating in its own way. The hint of blonde in her peripheral vision further confirmed who it was instantly.

“Can I get my usual?” Rikku said while sliding into the seat directly next to her friend.

The drink was placed in front of the Al Bhed girl before he disappeared into the back storage room.

“So…are you feeling okay still?”

“I’m fine. You don’t have to dote on me.”

Rikku pouted a little while taking a sip of her drink. It was a little stronger than usual.

“Well I have to worry about you since you spend most of your time in silence. We can’t usually tell if something really is wrong or not.”

“I told you if something was wrong that I’d tell you. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do!” Rikku exclaimed as she watched Paine down the last bits of her drink.

“Well then.”

The conversation ended for a few minutes as Rikku traced patterns on the counter top. Her drink was steadily disappearing as a semi-comfortable silence fell over them.

“I think I’m going to work out for a little bit.” Paine slid off the stool causing Rikku to perk up and swirl on hers to look at her.

“Leaving me already? You never spend any time with me anymore.”

“We live together on this airship. You see me all the time.”

“Missions don’t count!”

Paine sighed while throwing up her hands and resigning defeat on the matter. As she started to walk around she heard a few noises that of which had probably been Rikku jumping off the stool.

A hand on her arm made her stop.

A slight rush of adrenaline ran through her. It was something she only felt in battle. Why was she feeling it just from a mere touch from Rikku?

“Hey I’m serious. I know I annoy you sometimes, but..is it really that bad?”

Paine made a soft noise as if to signal she was thinking.

Rikku’s hand slid further up the warrior’s arm. “I don’t mean to annoy you. I just like when I can spend time with you alone. I feel..different when I’m around you.”

That was one thing Paine had always admired about the thief, she had an unguarded honesty that most people didn’t have. It made her respect Rikku more, despite how often she stated the woman lost such points.

The feeling of that hand on her arm shifted up more to the juncture of her shoulder, and that voice was soft now closer to the back of her neck and near her ear. She felt a shudder run through her, trying to push down the notion that having Rikku so close was almost.. _arousing_..in a way.

“You don’t annoy me all the time. I do still like to be alone sometimes though.”

“I guess I can understand that.” Rikku began to withdraw her hand away. Paine felt the warmth that had started emitting throughout her body dissipate somewhat.

The vision that filled her mind made her bite the inside of her cheek though. What did Rikku do when she was alone? Sure Paine’s interests were relatively simple with sparring or reading or..well she had urges like any normal person and there were times she had to take care of personal matters.

Thinking of Rikku doing such things made Paine start to feel hot again. Remembering that she had practically heard the blonde doing such things one night made her attempt to push down the though as quickly as it had arisen in her mind.

It wasn’t working.

“I’d still like to spend some time with you soon though. Maybe we could go to the hot springs or something.” Rikku smiled, suddenly pressing up behind Paine fully in a half-hug.

Paine bit back a slight gasp at the contact. It made her body go rigid, stiffening as she felt that heat pool between her legs. The thoughts in her mind grew worse, ranging from Rikku in the hot springs naked to openly touching herself in those waters-

What was wrong with her? She never openly thought such provocative things, especially about her friends. Though to deny the fact that she had always found Rikku attractive would’ve been a lie, and it made her almost shameful as she felt herself growing hard from how those perky breasts rubbed against her side and upper back.

Wait--- she was growing **_hard?_**

“Yeah sure, we can figure something out later.” Paine moved to pull herself away from the blonde.

Rikku noticed the way the other had flinched and figured it fell in line as a normal reaction. But given what happened that afternoon she had a gut instinct something was wrong and still followed after Paine. The woman had diverted into one of the guest rooms across from the bar.

“Why’re you going in here? I thought you were going to work out?”

“I just- can I have a few moments alone now please?”

Sensing the wavering in Paine’s voice, Rikku started to leave but stopped.

“Something’s wrong isn’t it? Is it whatever that fiend did to you earlier?”

Paine said nothing as she felt a mix of uncertainty and shame run through her. It wasn’t anything that had been her fault, so she had no reason to feel bad. But the situation was weird, not to mention a change in her anatomy had her unsure of how to even react.

“I…yeah something’s wrong.” Paine sighed the words mostly in frustration for her lack of control in whatever was happening.

“What is it?” Worry formed in green eyes as Paine looked away.

“I don’t even know how to explain it.”

“Can you try? Or maybe can you show me?”

Paine could already tell by the way Rikku was acting that she was two seconds away from calling her cousin down there. The last thing she wanted was everyone on the airship knowing something as weird and embarrassing as this was.

So she opted for another action that would surely shut the girl up for at least a few minutes.

“Paine come on I’m really-“

The woman grabbed Rikku’s hand, forcing her palm down against the front of her pants. The hardness there was evident, and Paine inhaled sharply at the contact.

“Oh- **OH**.” Rikku’s shock was evident on her face. Despite that her fingers were almost curiously tracing against the leather at the outline of it.

“Y-Yeah.” Paine nearly shuddered in her response, her head practically banging back against the wall on purpose. The entire situation was frustrating enough with the lack of explanation as to why she was hit with this sort of status ailment of all things, but having to also rely on Rikku to keep her mouth shut somehow was what made it worse.

“Well we know a Remedy didn’t do you any good..should we try something else?”

“Like what?” Paine snapped in reply as Rikku’s hand still remained unmoving on her.

“Maybe..take care of it?”

Paine’s eyes narrowed. “You want me to jerk myself off?”

“Well I mean there’s not much else we can try.” Rikku’s voice was almost a squeak. She tried not to stare down at her hand, but the hardness was started to throb somewhat against her palm.

“Damn..I guess you’re right.” Paine swore inwardly. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t use the release. The last thing she wanted to do was to do it in front of Rikku though.

“Want me to help you? I mean…this is kind of my fault anyway.”

Paine swore Rikku licked her lips after stating such a thing.

“I guess it is. If you want to I won’t stop you.” Feeling like the situation couldn’t get any worse; she decided to rely on the only other person who knew the rather odd circumstances in this situation.

Rikku smiled before turning to hit a button on the wall ensuring the room was locked from anyone else entering.

“Now…let’s take a look here…”

Moving onto her knees, she ran her hands along Paine’s sides until reaching for the belt buckles. They fell onto the ground with a slight clatter. Her fingers traced to unzip the leather next, slowly dragging the material down until she almost thumbed at the black lace that was apparently a thong. It hardly covered the hardness there, and within seconds Rikku was staring at the cock that had somehow formed on Paine’s body.

Paine inhaled uneasily, her hands and body pressed against the wall for support. She didn’t dare look down for too long for fear of succumbing to a substantial freak-out over the change on her body.

“You know what you’re doing right..?”

“Mmmhhmm..” Rikku clicked her tongue before running the tip against the tip. She shifted the cock onto her hand, holding onto it while listening in on Paine’s reactions.

The warrior controlled her breathing only for a few moments, gradually starting to give into the warm sensations forming on the lower half of her body. Rikku peered up at her, starting to take the cock into her mouth, letting her tongue swirl over the length of it as she adjusted to the size.

Paine never in her life thought she’d be in such a predicament. Sure she had given into the reality that she preferred girls over guys, and _sure_ she had used a strap-on before on another woman but…never did she think she would be undergoing something as sexual as this with Rikku.

The Al Bhed was beautiful. Her long legs always caught Paine’s eye, not to mention despite her annoying tendencies—she was more entertaining than anything.

“Feeling okay?” Rikku retracted from her experimental sucks and flicks of her tongue long enough to see Paine nod in affirmation.

“It’s good...” Paine watched as Rikku took the cock into her mouth once more. Lulling her head back against the wall, she felt herself start to little by little give into the carnal desires that her body clearly wanted.

Her hand reached forward, fingers working themselves into the long locks of blonde hair. It seemed appreciated by Rikku as she moaned softly while sucking a little harder on the woman’s cock. Her breathing became uneasy, coming in slight gasps and moans while she stared down at the woman on her knees.

“Yes…just like that...” The words tumbled out of her mouth while her body grew hotter. She couldn’t help but to shift her hips forward somewhat, starting to let her cock force past the woman’s lips more and nearly fuck her mouth.

Green eyes peered up at her still in approval. Paine all but moaned openly just from seeing how the blonde had ran her other hand down her own body to push up her skirt, her fingers slipping past the yellow bikini bottom to start rubbing at her clit and the immense wetness that had formed there.

“Oh god…Rikku you’re so- _so_ fucking hot-“

Rikku nearly whimpered at Paine’s sudden confession.

“E't vilg oui cu rynt nekrd huf ev oui't mad sa.”

[ _I’d fuck you so hard right now if you’d let me.]_

The idea appeared to be pleasing to the other woman with how she openly fingered herself after that. Paine gripped harder into blonde locks of hair, feeling that intense build up starting already.

“So close..if you don’t want to don’t-“

Rikku only sucked harder though. Her tongue licked at the tip, tasting the pre-cum which made her moan loudly once again. The way the woman kept her mouth almost desperately moving forward against her cock made her shudder, her orgasm hitting her all too fast.

The warrior’s hips pushed forward, the warmth of that mouth eagerly awaiting the cum that started to release in waves, and the blonde’s voice was soft as she whispered **_‘lusa uh’_** _[come on]_ again and again. Paine moaned the woman’s name, sounding utterly wrecked as she watched almost entranced with the way Rikku ran her lips and her tongue greedily to ensure every drop was caught.

“I’m guessing you and Gippal really were quite the couple huh..” Paine uttered while feeling her heart race, and her body only relaxing a little against the wall from having such an intense orgasm drawn out of her.

“Does it matter..” Rikku replied, her hand still playing with her clit. “..Did you mean what you said?”

“What? About me fucking you?”

Rikku nodded quickly, her words lost as she breathed out slight whimpers from how she continued to touch herself.

The feeling of her cock steadily becoming hard again made Paine stare down at Rikku with an intense gaze.

“Yeah I meant it.”

The blonde stood back up, hardly standing upright for but a second before the other woman wrapped a hand around the back of her neck to draw her into a sudden kiss.

With a moan, Rikku easily kissed back. She parted her lips to let the woman taste herself on her tongue. Paine practically growled at that, starting to align her body with the other woman’s and back her up towards the bed nearby.

In the midst of such movements, Paine ran her hands down to tug away the scarf and bikini top on the thief’s neck and chest. The feeling of her bare breasts in her grasp made her moan into the kiss, and Rikku’s hands were soon felt undoing the other fragments of leather on her own chest.

“You piss me off so much sometimes..it’ll be nice to finally take it out on you..” Paine muttered while kissing and biting her way down the blonde’s neck and shoulder, pushing her onto the bed before hovering on top of her.

Rikku smiled almost alluring, shifting her hips while dragging down the skirt and bikini bottoms so she laid completely naked for garnet eyes to take in.

Paine ran a finger down, tracing at the wetness between the woman’s legs and feeling how her cock almost throbbed in need.

“Paddan syga cina E maynh so maccuh drah.”

[ _Better make sure I learn my lesson then.]_

Rikku said almost cheekily while biting her lower lip afterward to restrain from moaning too loudly. The teasing touches along her inner thighs and the outside of her pussy made her hips almost shift up.

“I will.” Paine wasted no time in aligning herself with that wet heat, slowly pushing inside to let herself feel just how tight the other woman was around her. “You’re so tight..”

Rikku gasped uneasily, her hands reaching up to nearly grip and claw at Paine’s back. With the woman so close to her as their bodies were joined together, the string of Al Bhed continued to pour out of her mouth.

“Bmayca..tu ed rynt..E ymfyoc esykeha dryd oui't pa nuikr fedr sa..”

_[Please..do it hard..I always imagined that you'd be rough with me..]_

The words caused an even deeper longing to stir within Paine. The pain from the scratching along her back only caused her to start into a rhythm that the blonde had been begging for. With a grip at those tan hips, she dragged Rikku into each of her thrusts, fueled further by the reverberating sound of skin hitting skin.

Rikku spread her legs more, wrapping them around the other woman’s frame to feel how she hit so deeply in her each time. Her breasts bounced every time that cock rubbed along her inner walls, the wetness dripping out and staining the sheets beneath them. Her hand reached down to rub at her clit, feeling the heated pleasure making her almost writhe beneath the woman taking her so roughly.

“Do you want me to..” Paine muttered between moans, her breaths uneasy as she kissed and bit along Rikku’s neck, slowly kissing back up to her lips.

“Yes. Please. I want all of it..” The silent question was quickly answered slightly out of desperation as she stared up at Paine, sensing the same sense of a need for release as well. It made her tighten her hold on the woman, feeling the hands on her hips holding onto her hard enough to bruise. The marks would surely require an explanation, and somehow thinking about having secret run-ins with Paine during missions made her more than excited to have her long-standing desires become a reality.

Paine gripped along Rikku’s ass, forcing her onto her cock harder as the imminent sense of orgasm started to hit her hard once again. With a rough moan, she uttered the woman’s name right against her ear, staring down at her as she pushed into her with her last bit of strength and letting her cum start to fill her.

A harsh bite on her neck made a sudden cry of pleasure run through her. Her pussy tightened around every inch of the woman’s cock, feeling how each bit of cum soaked her pussy further. The touch of lips on her own muffled her cries only somewhat. Clinging to Paine in that moment, Rikku stared up at her as her body was entirely heated.

Looking thoroughly fucked out, garnet eyes stared down at the woman while feeling an odd sensation.

“That was…interesting…” Rikku said between breaths, her body wrecked in post-orgasm while she looked down to see and feel the cock that had been within her now out of sight completely.

“Seems like it worked though.” Paine was a little relieved, though also slightly disappointed at the loss of such an altercation.

“I’m happy I could help.” The blonde said softly, feeling Paine’s gaze on her still. She was about to attempt to lighten the mood some, but Paine claimed her lips in a kiss again before she could say another word.

“I think..you should help me more often. I don’t think anyone else is suited for the job anymore.”

Rikku smiled over the other woman’s lips, giving a brief nod.

“I think I can specialize in taking care of that. Even Dr. P needs looking after sometimes.”

Paine rolled her eyes after that and hit her in the face with a pillow.

Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments? I might write more on this pairing in the future.


End file.
